


A Quiet Comfort

by ParadoxNoah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: Shiro is scared of losing his best friend, the Black Lion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393446) by [WemITodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WemITodd/pseuds/WemITodd). 



> Yes, I ship this. Please don't kill me. Also, excuse any grammatical or punctual flaws.

This was his favorite place; he loved to be with the lion. Black was someone that he could trust, someone that protected him. The lion was a safe place Shiro could run away to, if ever his thought grew too much. That would be especially so now.

He loved the lion. He loved the way Black would open his jaw to let him in. He loved how comfortable, and yet small, the cockpit of the lion was. It was like the walls were there to protect him, to give him comfort. However, recently something has been bothering him. He was worried that he could lose the lion to Zarkon.

Thoughts raced through the boy. How did Zarkon take control of the Black Lion?  Was it because he was not strong enough? Was his leadership skills still not strong enough to earn the respect of his lion? He didn’t want to lose him.

Shiro caressed the arm of the luxurious chair .“Black…” he muttered. “What can I do?” Shiro wanted so much to earn Black’s trust again. Or... maybe that’s not it. Maybe what he really wanted was to earn its obedience; its submission. Strange, considering the monstrous size of the lion.

He curled up into a ball and put his shoes on the chair. Maybe that was disrespectful? He doubted; the trust they shared assured that one had no boundaries with the other.

“Oh, Black…” He closed his eyes, comfortable that he would be shut out from the world with his lion. It was... a quiet comfort. As the boy breathed in a strained breath, he smelled the scent of fresh car parts through the scent of his clothes. The world was in a purely sweet stasis. With the silence-breaking sound of clothes grinding, Shiro grasped his robotic arm. The metal of it was cold, however the air in the lion shrouded him with warmth. This was a safe place.

But… He could lose him… He could lose him… The sandstorm of words buffeted his will as they echoed around.

The door to the bay opened and Shiro’s name could be heard tearing the peaceful silence to a billion, billion shreds. It was obvious to Shiro that the boy summoning him was Keith, but Black turned on the monitor anyways. “Thanks…” Shiro muttered, not even loud enough to be heard just a step away, however the lion could feel his thoughts. “Just let him pass.” Shiro responded to the the unspoken words of his mecha, “he’ll leave eventually.” The lion complied to the subtext and remained motionless.

“Shirooo! Shiroooo! Shiro!? I guess he’s not here…” Keith sighed. “That man… Do you know where he is, Black?” He paused, as if expecting a response. “Whatever.” The bay doors shattered the silence one final time, giving Shiro a small sigh of relief.

That boy could be so much to deal with sometimes, and right now Shiro had too much too deal with. How is he going to stop Zarkon from taking control of the lion? How was he going to make sure he didn’t lose Black? Could he? Is there anything he could do? Was he going to lose? Was Voltron a failed attempt?

The distressed boy tightened his grip on his arms, withholding the frustrated tears.  _ Shut up! Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup! _ He had to be the leader of this team! A leader can’t be weak like this! A leader needs to be strong and sturdy and Shiro just need to relax and shut it out…

With a little bit of effort, the boy calmed. Breath vacant, he tilted his body against the arm of the chair, finding more comfort in every second. Then, he relaxed his mind. He cleared it and synchronized his quintessence with Black’s. It hit him. His surroundings vanished and everything turned black. In front of him was standing a large, black, mechanical lion. Shiro blinked and Black was smaller, about the size of a normal lion.

"It would be more amusing if you could do that in real life.” Shiro chuckled a bit.

The Black Lion laid down and curled up, waving his tail with delight as Shiro laid down with him. This was his favorite place. Because… there’s little here. There’s nothing here. Nothing, except for Shiro, Black, and frictious warmth between the two.

“Do you… Do you think we can stop Zarkon?” Shiro whispered, as delicately as his words were fragile.

Black nudged Shiro and sent telepathic words of assurance.

"Yeah, of course.” The boy smiled. “Thanks Black.”

Shiro didn’t really know what he’d do without him. The lion… he had given Shiro the confidence to keep going, to keep fighting. This dependence, this warmth, this feeling… the desire to never lose him… what was this? Shiro looked down at the lion and smiled. Black was always here for him, that he knew. That’s all he needed to know.

By now, the boy was drifting to sleep next to the mecha, with a faint smile. The lion did not move, rather it watched over the boy. Even though there was no danger, something about it comforted the both of them.

“I love you” was the last thing that escaped the delicate lips of Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing how to indent is above me.


End file.
